Morning Sun Burns
by Idra
Summary: After the island, Billy decides to move on with his life when Alan doesn't come to visit for months. When he's offered a job as tour guide on Isla Sorna, he takes the opportunity. As a result, no one knows the island like Billy does.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: ah. so no one is scared off by the Eric/Billy above... majority of the fic takes place in the future.  
**Summary**: After the island, Billy decides to move on with his life when Alan doesn't come to visit for months. When he's offered a job as tour guide on Isla Sorna, he takes the opportunity. As a result, no one knows the island like Billy does.

* * *

_You're no better than the people who built this place._

The words echo in his head after Alan walks away. He'd made a mistake. One fucking mistake and everything he thought he could've had is gone. He and Alan had been working towards something before this fucking island. Not just the dig site. But a relationship. He'd finally talked Alan into giving him a chance. And now it's all gone to hell because he'd been stupid enough to think that stealing raptor eggs was a good idea. Of course, if he'd thought about the consequences, he knows he'd have never done it.

When the Pteranodons take off with Erik, Billy knows what he has to do. He'll sacrifice himself. He's the only one who doesn't matter. He climbs onto the walkway's handrail and look out over the misty landscape. He's got no idea what's down there, but he knows he needs to find out.

"Billy, no!"

He looks back at Alan, wishing he could tell his mentor how much he cares. He can see in Alan's eyes that he regrets his harsh words, but Billy knows they were true. He tightens the belt on his pack and jumps. He freefalls for only a couple of seconds and then whoosh! He's being pulled upwards by the wind. He spots Erik and swoops towards him.

Erik grabs onto him in the nick of time, but the Pteranodon is not done with them. She tears a hole in his parachute and they're dropping at an alarming rate. When they're near enough to water, he orders Erik to jump. As the boy hits the water, Billy nods. The boy is safe, so all he has to do is get himself to safety.

When he hits the water and the Pteranodons attack, he knows he's dead. He's a goner. He's under the water before he knows it and what bothers him the most is that he'll never get to earn Alan's forgiveness.

He surfaces down the river and swims to the edge. He spies Alan's hat and grabs it, clutching onto it with an almost desperate air. He survived. He doesn't know how and he's torn to shreds but he's still breathing. He thinks of all the things he needs to do. He needs to get up and move. He needs to get out of the open and away from the river. But right now, all he can do is sleep.

He awakens with a man in uniform standing over him. He tries to speak, but can only manage a couple of words, "Alan. Alan Grant," before sleep overcomes him again. When he wakes up again, Alan is there with Erik and the Kirby's. He smiles as Alan rushes over to him and kneels beside him. "Hey, you made it."

Alan nods, looking overcome. "Yeah."

Billy smiles, the pain having faded away some time ago. All he can really think is how handsome Alan looks. "I rescued your hat."

Alan looks at the hat and smiles. "Oh, yeah. Well, that's the important thing." Alan looks away when someone calls his name and then he's patting Billy with the hat and moving away. Billy watches him go and he smiles before going back to sleep.

It's a harrowing few days for Alan as Billy slips in and out of consciousness. He's so glad that the young man managed to survive somehow. But Billy hasn't really survived yet. He's still not safe. Until the doctors release him, there's always going to be the chance that he won't make it.

Weeks go by as Billy is moved from Costa Rica to Montana. Alan stays by his side nearly every step of the way. When they arrive in Montana, he gets back out to the dig site. Everyone asks for an update, including the young woman who'd been trying her best to flirt with Billy before they left, Cheryl.

While Alan's at the dig site, Billy is just waking up. He looks around the empty room, realizing quickly he's in a hospital. He presses the nurse call button and lays back. He's in more pain than he was when he was on the island and he wants two things. Pain killers and Alan. Within minutes, the nurse has come in and given him a morphine injection.

He looks up, surprised to see Erik coming in. "Hey. What're you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad are outside. We're on our way home, but... I insisted we come see you and Dr. Grant." Erik smiles. "You... You risked your life to save mine."

"No." Billy coughs a little and tries to sit up. Erik leans forward and puts some more pillows behind him. "No, Erik, I nearly killed us both." He smiles a little. "Maybe Alan has the right of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's better to study the stars from the ground than go into outer space."

"You don't believe that." Erik sits on the edge of the bed. "You were meant to be an astronaut, Billy, not an astronomer."

Billy smiles sadly, blinking slowly. "Maybe it's what I was meant to do before, but can you blame him- blame me for wanting the safety of the ground?"

"No. Look, I was stuck on that island for weeks on my own. I survived. And you know what? I still want to reach out and touch the stars. I don't want to be the guy that looks through the telescope to see what's out there. I want to be the one who discovers things hands on. You're that guy too, Billy." Erik sighs and looks over his shoulder when the door opens and his parents walk through.

"Mr. Kirby. Mrs. Kirby," Billy murmurs before he takes Erik's hand. "Don't be the astronomer, Billy. Be the astronaut for all of us who are too scared to fly."

Erik nods and squeezes Billy's hand. "Get better. I gave Dr. Grant my address, email and snail mail. Email me. Dr. Grant already promised to write."

Billy nods. "I will." He looks at the Kirby's. "Don't take it for granted."

"We won't, Billy." Paul reaches over and squeezes Billy's knee gently. "We'll see you around, okay?"

Amanda waves as she wraps her arm around Erik's shoulders and leads him out, Paul following a few steps behind. Billy smiles a little, eyes drifting closed as he falls asleep again.

It's another few days of in and out consciousness before Billy wakes up for good. He sits up, feeling better than he has since before the island. He smiles a little to himself as he tugs on the sweatpants that Alan had brought him at some point. That is how his life is going to be defined from here on out. Before the island and after the island. On the island, well, that's best forgotten. Thankfully, Billy seems to have blocked out most of it.

He slides out of the bed, walking to the window. He glances outside, only speaking when he hears a noise behind him. "How long have I been in and out?"

"According to the doctors? It's been two months. According to Alan? It's been a lifetime."

Billy turns, startled by the feminine voice. His eyes go wide. Everybody at the dig knew of Ellie Satler. She was Alan's assistant before him. She was his lover. She's the one person on the planet who actually knows Alan.

"Hi Billy. I'm Ellie. Alan..."

"Isn't coming?"

She shakes her head. "He needs to be at the dig site. They're having to wrap up and you know how that goes."

"Yeah." Billy sighs. "So... Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Ellie laughs and walks over to the recliner in the room, settling in it. "Alan asked me to come. He said you'd need a job when you got out of the hospital?"

Billy shuffles back across the room and sinks onto the bed. "He doesn't want me working with him anymore?"

"He's out of a job too, Billy. The island has been officially opened to scientists. No one wants to see dinosaur bones when they can see the animals in the flesh. None of them understand Dr. Grant's reasoning that these are not real dinosaurs, but genetically recreated monsters. He can't get funding. As in not at all. He's already talking to my husband, Mark, about finding work. He asked that I offer you help as well."

Billy nods. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

"It's just... I don't know what I want to do. I don't think I can go back into space." At Ellie's confused look, he smiles a little. Maybe she doesn't know Alan as well as he does. "Alan has this theory that there are two kinds of boys; those who grow up wanting to be astronauts and those who grow up wanting to be astronomers. He considers himself an astronomer and I've always been the astronaut in his eyes."

"Ah." Ellie nods. "And now that you've gone into space and seen the things you've seen..."

"I don't know if I can go back without freezing up."

"Well, you think about it. I'm sure Mark and I can help you get a job somewhere safe, if that's what you end up deciding. And if not, maybe we can find some job where you can go into space from a safe distance."

Billy nods, thanking Ellie as she heads out. He lays back in his bed, not sleepy, but pretty sure he's not allowed to just go out and find a rock wall to climb or a cliff to jump off of. It's those thoughts that make him sit up. He's not ready to give up going into space. He needs that adventure and that adrenaline rush.

He grins and gets out of bed, hobbling down the hallway, calling for Ellie. She stops just before she can step onto the elevator. "Hey. Thanks for stopping." He catches his breath while she just watches him. "Sorry. I think... I think I'm ready to go into space again. Will they need guided tours? On the island, I mean?"

Ellie laughs and hugs him. "They will and Alan said you'd probably offer." She kisses his cheek. "You've got six months to get better. After that, you're back to work taking tourists onto the island."

Billy nods and grins, walking back to his room with more purpose than he's felt in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Five year later, Billy steps foot on the boat that will take him back to the island where most of his scars had come from. One in particular on his cheek, he's found, has made him even more of a magnet for flirtatious women. And he wasn't surprised to find that the company that's been putting the tours to the island is using his attractiveness to create more publicity. He's known to all of the tourists as "the Survivor of Site B" and while he knows he should correct them- first Ian Malcolm's group had survived and then the rest of his group- but he stays silent, just refusing to discuss what had happened the first time he was on the island. The company had hounded him at first, but quickly realized it gave the young man an air of mystery that most of their clients found irresistible.

Billy steps onto the boat, ignoring the looks and the whispers. He's almost grown used to them now. He turns at a familiar voice. "Erik? What are you doing here?"

Erik grins at him. "You know, I spent so much time on this island, hiding in fear or running for my life, I didn't enjoy the beauty of it. And when I heard you were giving the tours, I figured I couldn't be in better hands."

"But you're only-"

"Seventeen now and I convinced my parents that since I was old enough to survive for eight weeks on the island by myself when I was twelve, I was old enough to go on a supervised tourist trip." Erik grins. "And, I told them you were going to be the tour guide and they agreed."

Billy laughs a little and nods. "Sounds good. Come on, you can come up to visit with the captain of the ship with me."

Erik nods, following Billy up the ladder of the ship. He stands by while Billy talks in hushed whispers to the captain. Then they're heading back down to the main deck. "What was that about?"

"The captain is leery of going near the island. He's a new captain for this particular tour." Billy sighs, then nearly stops breathing. "Is that..."

"Dr. Grant!" Erik shouts and runs across the boat.

Billy's heart nearly stops and he walks slowly towards Alan, Ellie Satler, her husband Mark and a tall, dark haired man that he recognizes as Ian Malcolm who's droning on about some new version of Chaos Theory. Billy blocks out his talking, focused only on Alan. "Dr. Grant. Long time no see." It's been just about six and a half years since their last fateful trip to this island and he cannot believe he's seeing Dr. Grant on his tour boat.

"Billy Brennan. Look at you." Alan smiles and though Billy recognizes the smile, he barely recognizes the man behind it. "Ellie and Mark told me what you're doing here. Malcolm and I have come to talk you out of it. Oh, Billy, this is a good friend of mine, Ian Malcolm."

Billy shakes the man's hand, but keeps his focus on Alan. "Come to talk me out of it? Alan, you haven't even bothered to see me since I woke up after being hospitalized. No phone calls, no email, no letters. All of a sudden after nearly six years, my well being means something to you?" He rolls his eyes. "It's safe, Alan. No one sets foot on the island. As I'm sure Mark and Ellie can tell you, there is what basically amounts to an armoured tank on the shore. Bullet proof glass that stands up to dinosaur attacks. The tourists get on the bus on the shore and get off the bus on the shore. Any tourist trinkets are bought back on the mainland. Do you think I'd go back if it weren't safe?"

"I don't know. You're the astronaut, Billy. Not me."

"I'm not an astronaut Alan." Billy sighs, frustrated. "I'm just me. I don't want to study dinosaurs up close. I want other people to feel that wonder you felt when you went to Jurassic Park. I want other people to look up and up and up and up and see the animals they grew up loving more than anything. _This_ is everything that John Hammond wanted Jurassic Park to be. It's everything the first park should've been." Billy smiles. "You can stay on the boat. It'll stay parked about ten miles off shore. We're going onto the island." He puts his hand on Erik's shoulder. "You're all obviously welcome to go with us." He starts for the other group of tourists to explain some of the rules.

Alan watches him go and he starts to speak, but Ian puts a hand on his shoulder and Alan sighs. "Ian, I can't just let him go off to his doom."

"Maybe this time it is different. Now, I don't believe that for a second, but we're only a short distance away should anything happen. We all have satellite phones and can connect with anyone on the mainland at any time. We're as prepared as anyone can be."

"That's what Hammond said too." Alan shakes his head. "Are you seriously considering going on that island, Ian?"

"I'm going and Mark is going with me. We've a lot to lose, Alan. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Ellie smiles and looks over at Billy, who's laughing at something one of the tourists is saying. "He's gorgeous, Alan, and you could do a lot worse."

"Why would he want an old man like me? He wouldn't." Alan shakes his head. "This is ridiculous. Ian, tell me you're not going to be so stupid as to go on that island."

"Stupid or not... I'm going on the island, Alan." Ian shrugs a little. "I'm interested to see what's so different. Besides, your Billy has done how many tours and he's still in one piece. If he can do it, we can."

"What about Sarah? What about Kelly?"

"What about them? Sarah would be right here beside me if she hadn't gotten stuck in the African plains. Kelly is busy following in Sarah's footsteps." Ian smiles. "I'll find them after and the three of us will have dinner and I'll go on about how fantastic the animals are and they'll want to go next time. It'll all be okay, Alan. It has to be."

"And what if it's not?"

"Dr. Grant?"

All four adults turn to look at Erik, almost startled that he's still there. He smiles. "You know, did you ever stop to think that maybe being an astronomer isn't going to work anymore? You can't dig up dinosaur bones when people know they exist in our timeline. Maybe these aren't the real thing, but they're a hell of a lot closer than staring at some dusty old bones that may or may not be put together right." Erik shrugs. "I think the definition of what's an astronaut and what's an astronomer have changed. Billy's just trying to capture some of what made the island seem intriguing in the first place. He's not trying to be danger man."

"How can you say he's not trying to be danger man? He puts himself in the line of fire every time he steps on that island!" Alan nearly growls at Erik.

"He's the one who designed the bus that we're going on. The bus gets switched out every 6 tours for a new one or remodeled. Billy keeps on top of the designers as to what's working well and what isn't." Mark, who'd been silent can't help but speak up. "He knows exactly what routes to take to avoid the migration patterns of the animals. He's tracked enough information to know how to best avoid the larger predators most of the time. Granted, they're large predators so they tend to wander most of the island, but only one tour has been greeted by the Spinosaurus and that was the first one."

"So, because he's figured out how to track the migration patterns of the animals, I'm supposed to believe he's okay? That he's not going to get killed because of those damn things!"

Mark smiles. "No. You're supposed to have faith in him. If you have the feelings you say you have, you put your faith in him. If it gets too dangerous, know that he's going to pull out of the project. I doubt that man will risk his life the same way he used to. He's been there. He nearly died. Would've, if you hadn't been able to contact Ellie. Don't for a second think that he's going to throw his life away."

"Isn't that what he's doing though?"

"Not in the least." Mark shakes his head. "Look, if you're so scared of the island, stay on the boat. Billy doesn't need you coming along on the trip, trying to ruin things for him or for the other tourists."

"Dammit, Mark, I'm trying to save lives here!"

"No, you're trying to make everyone scared of the island." Ellie reaches out, taking Alan's arm and pulling him away from the others. "I understand. I was there on Jurassic Park and you've told me enough about your horrors on this island."

Billy, meanwhile, is looking over the maps with the man he has for a bus driver. "Right. We want to avoid this area. The Spinosaurus has made that her home base and she hasn't been going very far from it. To be honest, I think she may have eggs. Not that they could be fertilized, unless..." Billy shakes his head. "Nah. Not possible."

"What?"

"Something Alan had mentioned once upon a time about the dinosaurs changing sex from male to female in a single sex environment. But I don't see how a female dinosaur could change to a male in order to fertilize her own eggs." Billy glances over to where Alan is obviously having a heated argument with Ellie, Mark and Ian Malcolm. "Excuse me." He pushes up and walks over. "Whatever you're arguing about, please stop. Alan, I have a question about the Spinosaurus."

"Billy, you have to put a stop to these tours."

Billy shakes his head. "Not happening. About the Spinosaurus. Do you remember how she had the run of the island?"

"Yes. So?"

"She's isolated herself to one part of the island. Northernmost section, above the old InGen base. I have a feeling that she's laid eggs. There's no way they could be fertilized, right?"

Alan's face pales. "It's not likely, but I would guess that since some amphibians can spontaneously change sex in a same sex environment, it is possible. There would be severe problems I imagine, but... It is possible."

Billy frowns. "Okay. Thank you." He starts to walk away and Alan grabs his arm. "What?"

"Don't go on the island, Billy. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I have to. It's my job." Billy shakes his head. "Also? Someone has to go see if the Spinosaurus is reproducing."

"You can't! You won't be safe!"

"And you care so much you left me alone in the hospital for months!" Billy jerks his arm away and moves closer, getting in Alan's face. "I know I fucked up. I shouldn't have taken the raptor eggs. But you didn't have to ignore me for months. I nearly died and all I wanted was to see you, to be able to beg your forgiveness. But you know what? Fuck you, Alan." It's said in a low hiss as he moves closer. "I fucked up, but what you did was worse. You said I was worse than the people that built this place. Well guess what? What they did was wrong, but in the end? It was amazing. We get a chance to see the animals we grew up loving in the flesh. Yes, it's fucked up how it happened, but it happened and we can live with it or we can learn from it. I'd rather learn from my mistakes and the mistakes of others than try to pretend they don't exist."

"I don't try to pretend they don't exist. I just think people should stay as far away from this hell hole as possible!"

"Unfortunately for you, not everyone shares your sentiment and you cannot make decisions for other people." Billy scowls. "Now, stay on the boat. We don't want you on the island with us."

Alan opens his mouth to object, but Billy's already most of the way across the boat. He kneels next to the map, considering the options. He's pretty sure the best option is to take one of the dirt bikes with and when they stop to watch the Brachiosaurs feed, he can take off on his own. It should only take him fifteen minutes to get to the Spinosaurus site and back. He needs to see if there really are eggs or maybe she's hiding for some other reason. Whatever it is, he needs to figure it out, sooner rather than later.

Finally, they're on the island and Billy and the driver are loading up the dirt bike. After another fifteen minutes, and a lecture on safety, the bus is on its way. Billy stands at the front, pointing out a variety of different flora and fauna indigenous to the area. He glances around the bus, taking note of who's going to notice he's missing first. Ian, Ellie, Mark and Erik are all sitting near each other. They'll notice and they may come after him. Erik will for sure. Ian and Ellie may be too frightened from their previous experiences, but Mark? He seems the chivalrous sort and may feel honour bound to come to his rescue.

But Billy knows he has to do it. He has to check the Spinosaurus' nest. If, god forbid, the animal is breeding, this island will be off limits before too long. He can't and won't risk the people who come to see the more pleasant dinosaurs.

He falls silent and lets the tourists just enjoy the scenery. When they stop to watch the Brachiosaurs, Billy waits until everyone is enraptured by the dinosaurs before he slips away. He unhooks the dirt bike and grabs his helmet and his backpack.

As the bus starts up again, Billy kicks the dirt bike into action, heading straight for the trees. He doesn't notice Erik in the window, watching him go. Erik turns around and smiles at Ian Malcolm before he points out the Pteradon. "Look!"

Billy makes his way around the island, stopping when he gets to the Spino's nesting site. He feels like kicking himself when he sees the eggs. He looks around, double checking to make sure he's upwind of the nest before he crawls in to check the temperature of the eggs. When he feels how warm they are, he scrambles up and out of the nest. The eggs were moving when he touched them. He's basically screwed if these things hatch. He's got to get back to the beach and tell the company they're going to have to put a stop to the tours soon. He hates to do it, because he's found a job he genuinely loves.

Unfortunately, he's so busy making sure he's not being followed by the Spinosaurus that he misses the fact that there are two raptors on the road. He swerves to avoid them, the bike sliding out from under him and off the road. He tucks his head as he starts rolling down the hill he hadn't noticed earlier. He can hear the raptors snarling and calling for backup as he hits the bottom. "Fuck," he mutters, rolling to his knees. He checks for a moment to make sure that nothing is broken then he's on his feet and looking for his bike.

It's trashed and he groans, glancing up to see the raptors glaring down at him. He glances around, finding the nearest tree and he starts up it. Checking his back, he's not surprised to see his pack still there.

It doesn't take him long to get to the top of the tree and he looks down, not surprised that the raptors are trying to climb up to get him. He glances around and smiles at the fact that the nearest tree is only a couple feet. He backs up, taking a running leap. He grabs the branch, grunting when he nearly slips. Somehow, he manages to pull himself up. He turns back in time to see the raptors climbing onto the branch he'd just been on. It gives under their weight and they go crashing down on some of the other raptors. As the raptors fight each other, Billy scrambles up higher and moves to another tree. He has to get as far away as possible.

He glances at his watch and frowns. He's been missing from the bus for over an hour. They'll be reaching the beach any minute now and there's no way he can reach the beach before they have to leave. He sighs and resigns himself to staying overnight. He's done it before, so he can do it again. He climbs higher and settles himself into one of the trees between two branches. He lays back and closes his eyes.

When he opens them, it's dark. He glances around and he shakes his head. There's no sign of the raptors, but he remembers well that they'd set a trap the last time he'd been stranded on the island. So he moves carefully from his current tree through to another, managing to hang on to branches where possible and jumping when hanging on doesn't work.

Finally, he reaches a clearing. He glances around, noting the lack of both predators and prey before he jumps down. He starts walking towards the next set of trees. He glances around, as always, aware of what's going on. He needs to make sure he's not about to get attacked by dinosaurs.

He reaches the trees easily and climbs up the nearest one. He knows that's probably the easiest way to stay out of reach of the raptors and the bigger dinosaurs can't make it through the trees as easily, so he should be okay. He jumps to the nearest tree, nearly slipping and falling when he looks down and sees what's left of the wreckage from the last time he was stranded here. He glances around and makes his way down. A cursory glance shows that the Spino had come back and flattened the fuselage more.

He sighs, looking through the wreckage. There's not much left to salvage. They'd wiped it pretty clean the last time. He sighs and drops the piece of metal he's holding. At most, he could use the fuselage to take shelter for the night, but it wouldn't last long. He can tell by the tracks around it that the compy's have made it their home.

He shakes his head and moves on, staying on land. He can be up a tree in no time at all and these trees are taller than the last batch. The raptors can't jump into these as easily as the others. He keeps his ears and eyes open as he makes his way through the jungle of the island. He knows that no matter what, there are people who will be looking for him. After all, Erik saw him leaving the group.

Billy glances around when he hears a bird call, then he looks up. Sure enough, sitting in the trees are several Pteranadons. He flinches a little and starts to jog. Not enough movement to attract the prehistoric birds (he hopes) but enough to get him out of their range before they notice him.

Soon, there are only the usual sounds of the jungle. A quiet hush filled with the sounds of birds and bugs chirping, the wind rustling the leaves. Billy lets himself be comforted by the normalcy of the sounds. He could almost tell himself he's not on an island, trapped with animals who would gladly rip him apart for no more than his flesh. He sighs as he moves through the trees and the brush. This kind of thing used to be his ideal for a vacation. Go to the nearest jungle, lose yourself because hey, nothing in the wilds of Africa or the wilds of South AmErika or even Asia are really bad enough to kill him. He laughs under his breath. He'd never been not aware of the dangers when he was in those places, but he'd never felt the bone deep terror that he feels being here on this island.

Even just for the tours, he's terrified. He'll never let it show and he'll never confide that to anyone, but it's true. He's scared to death every time he sets foot on this island. The fact is though, he can't let that fear rule his life and he's one of a small handful of people who's honestly qualified to lead the tours.

Another sigh escapes his lips and he jogs a little faster. He's alone, so no worries about anyone keeping up. And while the jogging might potentially spook some of the prey animals, he's not sure he cares. He wants off this island and he has to tell the company that they need to reconsider the tours.

He checks his watch and when he realizes he's been on the island for over twenty four hours, his heart drops. If they don't come soon, he's going to have to sleep on the island a second night. He's not prepared for this.

But it doesn't take him long to find food and a sort of shelter in one of the taller trees. He settles in, keeping an eye out for the possibility of rescue. Someone will come for him. Someone has to come for him.

He falls asleep, waking only when he hears someone calling his name. At least he thinks he heard his name being called. He listens carefully and sure enough, there it is again.

"Billy!" choursed by another voice yelling "Billy Brennan!" He can just hear a completely different voice saying in a scornful tone, "How many Billy's do you think are lost on the island? I mean really man."

"Ian." Alan. That's Alan's voice. Billy would know that voice anywhere.

Billy scrambles down the tree and starts for the voices. He breaks into the clearing, grinning broadly only to find there's no one there. But he'd heard them coming from this direction. "Alan! Ian! Ellie!" One of those voices had been female, right? "Please, oh please," he mumbles under his breath, "please let them be real."

"I hear him, Alan!"

Erik. The name flits through Billy's head seconds before he hears Alan yell, "Erik! No!"

Billy takes off in that direction, sliding to a stop at the edge of the cliff. He glances around and sees his friends, colleagues, whatever you'd call them. They're at the base of the cliff and surrounded by raptors. Can't they see? Why can't they see?

He's got to try to get their attention. "Alan!" He yells it as loud as he can, sighing in relief when Alan, Ellie, Mark, Ian and Erik all look up at him. "Raptors! You're surrounded!" He stops, noting that the raptors are slinking away. After a few moments, he sees them trying to come up to him. He checks his pack. He'd packed a chute on a whim, thinking he'd never use it. He takes a few steps backwards, then runs for the cliff's edge. There's not much space between the top and the bottom, but with any luck, his parachute will open enough and he'll be able to land safely. He takes a flying leap, tugging on the strings of his pack. The chute opens, catching the wind and he lets out a breath, breaking into a smile as he starts sailing down to the ground.

He hits on a roll, coming to his feet in front of Erik. "Thank God you saw me."

Erik doesn't say anything, just throws his arms around Billy. "You're okay! I knew you would be! I knew it!"

Billy hugs him, rubbing Erik's back as he smiles at Ian, Ellie, Mark and Alan. "Thanks for coming to save me."

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid!" Alan yells at him. "You'd risk your life and all of our lives!"

Billy rolls his eyes and leaves one arm around Erik's shoulders. "Tell me you guys brought the bus? I'm tired of walking."

Erik laughs. "Yeah, it's this way. We brought a jeep too."

"Great." Billy smiles at him and they start for the jeep. Billy hops in the back and Erik climbs in next to him. Soon enough the others have joined them and they're on their way to the bus. Thankfully, it's a quick journey to the bus and they hitch it to the towing jack behind them. They climb into their bus and head back to the beach.

At the beach, Billy glances back at the island before he looks at Alan. "I'll talk to them about shutting down the island. The Spino has eggs. Fertilized eggs."

"They have to kill the dinosaurs!" Alan turns to Mark. "You have to make it happen!"

Mark sighs. "I can't. I don't have that kind of power, Alan. I'll do what I can, but I doubt I can help."

Alan sighs and looks at Ian. "The government here offered to assist you in any way, last time when you were here."

"This is not the kind of favour I can call in like that. I can't just arbitrarily decide to call them and have them destroy hundreds of animals they've just declared as endangered."

"They what?" Billy asks, turning to look at Ian. "They're actually saying a bunch of dinosaurs that are technically extinct have the same rights as animals who we've killed off?"

Ian nods. "Unfortunately, they've declared that these animals are now on the endangered species list. Which means, they won't kill them. Not unless we can convince the government to take them off the endangered species list. Which won't happen because they don't get far enough off the island to be a danger to anyone else."

Billy sighs. "What are the chances they'd eliminate one of the dinosaurs from the endangered list?"

"About the same as taking all the animals off," Ellie says with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Billy. Alan. Chances are not good. Like, as in, slim to none."

Alan shakes his head. "Dammit. There has to be something we can do!"

Billy looks at Alan. "There is." He licks his lips. "Get me back to the Spino's nesting site. I can take care of the eggs and if we have some explosives, I can get rid of the adult."

"No explosives on the bus," Mark says, shaking his head. "Billy, it's suicide to go back."

"I don't care! That Spino is big enough and with progeny the entire island is going to be wiped out anyhow." Billy glances at Alan and they both cringe a little. Billy knows Alan is thinking maybe they should just let the island run its course. Eventually, the Spinosaurs will overrun the island and the only other dinosaurs left with be either the compys or the Pteranodons. Maybe both, but... Billy shakes his head. He can't risk it. "No. Alan, no. As much as I don't believe these are animals that deserve to be on the endangered species list, they are living, breathing animals and deserve the chance to live their lives. I need to get to the Spino."

Alan sighs. "At least let's plan it first. If you go off, half cocked as usual..."

Billy grins. "It's what I'm good at, Dr. Grant."

"Please, Billy."

"Okay, Alan." Billy nods and climbs aboard the small speed boat that will take them to the larger boat that's waiting off the shore. "I don't suppose any of you have food on you, do you?"

Erik laughs and hands him a cooler. "Ellie thought you might be hungry."

Billy smiles his thanks at Ellie and opens the cooler, pulling out a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water. He downs some of the water and takes a huge bite of sandwich. "Mmmm. Thank you."

Alan watches him carefully, reaching over to push a lock of hair off Billy's face. "Are you okay? Truly?"

"I'm good, Alan." Billy turns his head to look at Alan and he smiles. "I promise. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Alan nods and turns away. Billy sighs and settles back in his seat as he finishes off the food in the cooler. Soon enough they're at the boat and they all climb aboard. Billy looks back at the island as they begin to move away. He sighs. He needs to get back there.

On the ship, he and Alan move over to one side. He pulls out a map and circles the Spinosaurs nesting site. "I need to find a way to the site where I don't have to interact with the raptors. Right now, the only way is over the cliffs back here." He points out the area on the map. "I need the proper equipment and someone who's crazy enough to drive a speedboat up to that cliff."

"I can't help you on either point. But Mark may be able to help you figure out how to get a gun." Alan looks at Billy. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Billy sighs. "I really don't, but I don't know who else would be willing to do what needs to be done. And we both know this needs to be done. One Spino is bad enough but two or the four if all three eggs manage to survive."

"What if you just went in to destroy the eggs?" Alan licks his lips. "That would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe. But do we really want to risk her reproducing again?" Billy shakes his head. "No, we're all better off if we kill the adult as well as the eggs."

Alan nods. "Let's go talk to Mark and see what we can come up with."

Billy nods as well. "This may take some extra time. I need either explosives or some kind of weapon that's major enough to kill an animal that big. It'll have to be something that can take down a whole herd of elephants."

Mark looks up as they approach him and Ellie. "Guys, I'm sorry, but I cannot get them to firebomb the island. Especially not with the dinosaurs being declared endangered."

Billy sits down next to him. "We're not here about that. You have contacts, yeah? Someone who could help shut the island down for a while? Just a couple of months maybe, until I can get what I need to take care of the eggs."

Mark nods. "Considering that Costa Rica and the United States are working together to keep the island a biological preserve? Yes. We can manage that. I'll get on it as soon as we reach the mainland."

Billy smiles. "Thank you, Mark. Any little bit helps."

"I'll do what I can and that includes helping you find weapons."

Glancing at Alan, Billy smiles and shakes his head. "We'll be over here, making a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

A month and a half pass by slowly, but finally, Billy is packing his pack up, double checking that he has plenty of ammunition. He looks up as Erik walks into the room. Erik, who has grown into a very handsome man, smiles at him. "Dr. Grant said you needed someone to drive the boat to the island. I'm here to volunteer."

"You know how dangerous this is, right, Erik?"

"I know and I'm going on the island with you. You can try and stop me, but we both know that's not going to happen." Erik grins at him. "So, just let me go without all the arguing."

Billy sighs. "Okay. Just... You know the risks and you still want to go with me?"

"Absolutely." Erik nods and gestures to the pack he's got on his back. "I've got a parachute, just in case. I've got weapons and I packed food and some extras just in case we get stuck on the island. I also have rock climbing equipment."

Billy smiles, shaking his head. "You're prepared. Good to know. You've been rock climbing before?"

"And base jumping." Erik moves closer, looking over Billy's weapons. "Nice. The Beretta ARX-160, yeah?"

Billy laughs. "Yeah. I've also got a Bushmaster ACR. Is there one you'd prefer?"

"I've got a Barrett REC7. Do you have enough ammo for both?"

"I have a lot of extra ammo." Billy grins. "I've also packed a chute and food and some extras in case of an overnight or two. I also have a parachute and I have a couple of handguns. Two glocks and a berretta."

"Good for the compys. And maybe the raptors." Erik nods. "Okay, tomorrow at noon is the best time. Otherwise we'll be climbing in the wind and possible rain."

Billy nods. "You have a room?"

"No."

"Planned on crashing with me?"

"Yeah." Erik smiles at him before looking over his shoulder when the door opens. "Dr. Grant?"

"Erik. You got here. Billy, you'll be taking Erik with you?"

"Yeah. He's offered."

Erik watches, frowning a little as Billy shakes Alan's hand. "Alan, thanks for calling him."

"Well, I couldn't let you do it on your own and I can't go back to the island. I can't."

Billy shakes his head and grins. "It's fine. I know you can't. I don't blame you. I wouldn't be going back if I didn't have to take care of the Spinos."

Alan nods and glances at Erik. "Erik, it's good to see you. You look good. Any ideas on what you want to study in college?"

Erik gives him a small smile. "I think I'm planning on studying animal biology. Specifically, dinosaur. Since it's a relatively small field right now, I think I'd like that."

Billy turns and grins at him. "Well, once we put the Spino down, you can do the autopsy."

"It's called necropsy in animals." Erik smiles back.

Billy rolls his eyes. "Whatever. If we can do a field necropsy, you're welcome to it. I have a feeling though that we'll have the raptors on us the second the Spino goes down."

Erik nods. "Oh well. There's going to be other times that I can do field necropsies on dinosaurs. We can try to maybe get one of the eggs. There are ways to stop the fertilization process..."

"No," Billy and Alan say at the same time. "No taking the eggs." Billy smiles and shakes his head. "We can't."

Erik nods. "Okay. I'll do what you want."

Billy smiles at him. "Good. Now, you and I need to get some sleep. Alan, we'll see you in the morning before we go." He opens the door for Alan, murmuring goodbye.

Alan waves a little and walks out. Billy turns to Erik. "You need a shower before bed?"

"I'll shower in the morning if you don't mind."

"No, that works. I'll go now, so we can get going in the morning."

Erik nods and watches Billy walk into the bathroom. He packs up the rest of Billy's stuff and flops down onto the bed, sighing. Then he remembers to get up and look around. There's only one bed? Erik smiles a little. He's been harbouring a crush on Billy for years. It's one of the reasons he'd jumped at the chance Alan had offered him. A chance to spend days with Billy was something he could not pass up. He'd seen the way Billy had looked at Alan. It stood to reason, in his mind, that since Alan seemed to have no intention of giving Billy what he wanted, maybe Erik could get what he wanted.

Erik changes into a pair of pajama pants and looks over as Billy steps out of the bathroom. He's got only a towel wrapped around his waist and he's still wet from the shower. Erik wonders for a moment if Billy can see the drool forming before he forces himself to look away.

Billy looks up from where he's looking for his watch. He catches the look Erik's giving him and he sighs a little. He has to admit that he likes Erik and the boy has turned into a gorgeous man, but he's still in love with Alan. It had taken him a long time to admit it to himself, but he'd never love anyone else.

He pulls on some boxers under his towel, knowing that Erik is watching him. Then he uses the towel to finish drying off. "You take the bed. I'm going to crash on the floor."

"We can share, Billy."

"Nah. I'm used to sleeping on the floor. I almost always end up that way anyhow. I find most mattresses are too soft for me." Billy smiles and grabs a pillow and one of the blankets off the bed. He makes himself a bed on the floor, glancing up as Erik peers over the edge. "It's okay, Erik, I promise."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sharing."

Billy grins. "I'm positive." He settles into his makeshift bed and closes his eyes.

The next morning, Billy is up and getting ready by the time Erik wakes up. "Hey sleepy head. It's already eight in the morning and we need to get going. The boat ride will take at least three hours. It's a thirty minute ride to the docks where the boat we're renting is, so..."

Erik yawns as he crawls out of bed. "I can be ready in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Go on. Hurry though."

Erik nods and heads into the bathroom. Sure enough, twenty minutes later Erik is coming out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of jeans and a towel around his shoulders. "Just need a shirt and some shoes."

Billy watches him, surprised at the surge of lust- but when he remembers that it's been a good seven months since he had sex, it's no wonder. He shakes his head and double checks his pack. "Okay. Ready to go?"

Erik nods and picks up his pack. "Yeah. Let's get going."

They both grab their packs and head down to the lobby. Alan looks up from his paper. "You're both ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Billy smiles at him. "You gonna give us a ride to the docks?"

"That's why I'm up." He gets to his feet and looks at Erik. "And you're sure about this?"

"Positive. I know it sounds crazy, but..." Erik licks his lips and looks between the two men he's admired most in his life. "I need the closure of going to the island again in a not sterilized setting."

Alan sighs. "I wish I could agree with you."

"Doesn't matter. We can't stand here arguing all day." Erik shoulders his pack and leads the way out to the rental. He glances back, noting the way Billy and Alan talk in hushed tones. They're the same. They've barely changed in the years that they were apart. He sighs, noting that Billy is carrying the rifles in an oversized duffle bag. At least they both trust him to watch Billy's back. That's something he didn't think he'd have. Especially when he'd told his parents why he was coming back. They thought he was crazy and his mom had forbidden him to come.

He shakes his head as he loads his pack in the trunk, taking Billy's bags from him and loading them as well. After a little less than half an hour, they're at the docks. Erik loads the boat while Billy and Alan talk.

"Just promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks. I want you back in one piece, Billy. I want..."

Billy nods. "I do too. I'll be back in a couple days. It might take a while, Alan, but I will be back and we will start over. I'm coming to California. I accepted a teaching job in San Diego. Same college you're at."

Alan smiles and touches Billy's shoulder. "Good. I'll see you in a couple days then."

"You bet." Billy licks his lips. "I have to go."

"I'll see you."

"Yeah. See ya." Billy climbs in the boat with Erik and looks at the younger man. "Let's get this done."

Erik nods and starts the boat, letting out a little sigh as they start to head for Isla Sorna.

Erik gets them as close as possible to the cliffs and throws out a rope, catching over a rock. He and Billy pull the boat closer and Billy changes into his climbing gear. He puts his pack on and hooks the duffle bag with their weapons around him. He grabs onto the cliff face and looks at Erik. "Get your climbing gear on."

Erik nods and changes quickly, hefting his pack over his shoulders. Billy starts up the cliff face, Erik following behind. He watches Billy, noting where he puts his hands and feet and does his best to make sure he stays on the same track.

"Is free climbing really the best idea?" Erik asks when they're about halfway up.

"We're not technically free climbing. But you got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we go back, get a chopper and have it drop up on the Spino's head." Erik laughs a little, leaning against the cliff face. "No?"

""Fraid not, Erik. Just keep moving," Billy suggests, already several feet above Erik. "We get up over this next ridge, we can't go back."

"Oh yay." Erik rolls his eyes and starts climbing again.

Billy laughs. "Just keep moving and it won't seem so daunting."

"Says you," Erik mutters, following Billy until Billy goes up and over the ridge. "How do I do this?"

"There's a good handhold right near the edge. Grab onto it. Pull yourself up. Reach over the edge and use your arms. You've got great definition in your arms, kiddo. Use it for once."

Finally, they reach the top and Erik watches Billy climb up and over the side. After a few moments, Billy sends a rope over the edge. "Grab on and I'll pull you up. The wind is kicking up."

Erik grabs the rope, wrapping his hands and feet around it. "I got it."

Billy starts pulling him up, grabbing his hand when Erik's within reach. He pulls him up, grunting with the effort. "Damn, kid. You're not exactly a lightweight are you?"

Erik smiles a little. "I weigh what's normal." He straightens up and dusts off his hands and clothes. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Have to be when you're free climbing." Billy smiles and picks up his bags again. "Let's get going. We're kind of out in the open here."

Erik nods, following Billy into the trees.

Night falls quickly and before they can get to the Spino's nest. Billy leads the way up a tree and they make their beds among the thick branches.

The next day, they begin walking again. Midday comes and goes and Erik sits down on a fallen tree. "Billy, I have to stop."

Billy turns, smiling at him. "Thought you were in shape, Erik."

Erik snorts. "I thought I was too. But you're in much better shape. How is that?"

Billy grins. "I go on hikes. I go mountain climbing. I go base jumping. I work out." He touches the scars on his face. "A lot of these scars tend to stiffen up if I don't use them. Particularly the ones in my arms and legs. And my back, I have to be really careful of." Billy shrugs. "Sucks, but it keeps me healthy and in shape."

"You should let me work out with you."

"Sure. You can come down and go hiking with me or free climbing. You probably don't want to go with my regular fitness routine. I do yoga to keep flexible."

Erik smirks at him. "How flexible are you?"

Billy laughs and shakes his head. "You won't be finding out, unless it's needed on our expedition here." He starts walking. "Come on. Sitting is more likely to make you want to stay put."

Erik grumbles, but gets to his feet and starts following Billy. It doesn't take them long to get to the Spino's nesting site. Billy gives Erik one of the shotguns. "Take this. If you see the Spino, shoot her. Do not hesitate. You hesitate, we die." Billy grabs the other assault rifle and begins climbing down the hill.

Erik watches his ascent and before long, he nods, noting that Billy's making his way down to the eggs. Erik checks the perimeter, shivering as a sudden wind picks up. "C'mon, Billy. Destroy the eggs."

Billy glances around and picks up one of the eggs, crushing it to the ground. One down, four to go. He sighs. Part of him feels bad about this- these are living creatures and he's killing them without a second thought. He remembers the damage one Spinosaurus had done and crushes another egg. Quickly, all the eggs are destroyed and he can hear a roar in the distance. That's definitely the Spino, so he runs for the hill and starts scrambling up it. He's up and over by the time the Spino appears in the clearing and he pulls out his rifle, aiming it at the Spino. "Please let this work. Please let this work." He repeats it over and over, under his breath, glancing at Erik whose mouth is moving in silent prayer.

"Aim for her eyes," he murmurs, taking aim. "On the count of three."

They both count slowly and on the count of three, pull the trigger. It takes several shots, but finally, the dinosaur goes down, twitching. Billy climbs to his feet and then freezes. "Aw, damn."

"What?"

"Raptors. Closing in on the body. I don't think we'll be of interest when they've got such a big meal, but let's get the hell out of here." He shoves the guns back in the bags and pulls Erik to his feet. "Keep a handgun out. There's probably still predators on the island."

"Billy, why don't we go back down the cliff?"

"Because that wind will kill us. We try jumping, it'll just slam us against the wall. The boat's probably long gone by now."

Erik nods, frowning. "Shouldn't we at least check?"

"Sure, we can check." Billy shoulders the bag of guns and his pack. "Let's go." He leads the way back to the cliffs where the wind buffets them back.

Erik drops to the ground and shimmies forward. He winces. "The boat has been smashed to bits. Billy, how are we getting off the island?"

Billy smiles and helps Erik to his feet when he scoots back. "I've got Alan on standby out in the main ship that we used for tours. I send up a flare, they'll have someone on the beach in fifteen minutes. So now we have to get to the other side of the island to send the flare up."

"Why don't we stick to the perimeter?"

Billy just looks at him. "You should know better than anyone that while the raptors control the compound, the bigger predators like the edges. They have room there for more of them to exist."

Erik sighs. "We don't have a way out."

"Yes, we do. Same way we got out before. Same way I got out when I had the whole island to traverse by myself. We walk the island. We do our best to walk the island. We have guns and food and camping gear. We're as prepared as we can be for this."

"Right. And if we can take down the Spino, we can take down anything, right?" Erik looks at him hopefully.

Billy nods. "Absolutely. Now, let's get going 'cause it's about to start storming." Billy points up to the darkened sky. "We need to make the trees before it gets much worse."

Erik nods. "So, we run?"

"Jog. Try not to draw too much attention to us." Billy starts for the nearest copse of trees, Erik on his heels.

Two days later, they're on the beach, both flopped down, breathing hard. It's still pouring and the trek through the jungle had been hard and difficult, but they'd made it without much difficulties. Now they were waiting after sending off the flare to have Alan to come and get them.

Erik looks over at him and rolls to his side. "You were amazing. How'd you know the right route that would lead us past the dangerous animals?"

"I've been studying this island for years. It's become my life. I know where nearly everything on this island is. Their hiding spots, where they eat, where they sleep. Where the animals go to mate, where they go to bear their young. No one could ever know this island as well as I do." Billy shrugs a little. "Not necessarily a good thing, but..."

Erik shakes his head. "I think it is." He leans over and kisses Billy, placing his hand over Billy's chest to hold him down, hoping he won't get pushed away.

Billy kisses him back for a moment- just for that one moment, it's nice to be wanted- but his better sense grabs hold and he pushes Erik back. "Erik, no. Look..."

"I'm sorry." Erik sits up, curling his knees up to his chest. "I'm sorry. I just want you so much."

Billy sits up and scoots closer, wrapping an arm around Erik's shoulders. "No. You don't. You think I'm what you want, but I'm an old man compared to you, kid. You need someone you have something besides life and death in common with."

"But you're still in love with Alan."

"Always will be. The difference is... I never thought he was all knowing and so amazing that no one could compare. He has flaws. Many flaws. I love him because of those flaws, not in spite of them."

Erik sighs and leans against Billy. "I wish things were different."

"I know, kid. I know. I wish I could love you the way you deserve to be loved." Billy kisses the side of his head and gets to his feet when he sees the approaching boat. "Let's go. They've come for us."

Erik follows Billy onto the boat and he watches, his heart breaking as Alan grabs Billy and hugs him, bending their heads together to kiss. He hears Billy laugh and sees him throw his arms around Alan, kissing him harder. After a few moments, Erik turns away, staring out over the sea. Someday, he'll have what they have.

The End


End file.
